Makar
|race = Korok |titles = |groups = }} is a character from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. He is an adventurous Korok who lives in the Forest Haven. He plays a violin that he has inherited from his ancestors, although due to his size limitations, he plays it in the position of a cello. He is also one of the few characters that is not Link in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series that the player can control. Biography On his way to play music for the annual Korok festival, Makar flies over the Forbidden Woods despite his friend Linder's warnings and loses control. He crashes into the dungeon and is captured by its boss, Kalle Demos. However, he is eventually rescued by Link, the Hero of Winds. When Link and Makar return to the Forest Haven, Makar cries because he is afraid that his guardian, the Great Deku Tree, will punish him. The Great Deku Tree tells Makar that it is okay and asks him to play his music. Makar then plays his violin as his brother Koroks sing along. Later, he is found practicing his violin. After Link attempts to strike down Ganondorf, Makar cannot be seen again until Link completes the Earth Temple. Makar is later found behind the waterfall on the right. Link can swing into the hidden area using his Grappling Hook or fly into it (assuming the wind is blowing the right way) using the Deku Leaf. Once Link plays the "Wind God's Aria" for Makar, he awakens as the new Sage of Wind, having been recognized by his ownership of Fado's violin. He greatly assists Link in the Wind Temple, including returning power to the Master Sword. Shortly after entering the temple, Makar is captured by Floormasters. Link saves Makar by putting on the Iron Boots and aiming the Hookshot at a target to pull down the stone blocking Makar's exit. In the Wind Temple, Link can play the Command Melody to take control of Makar. After Link defeats Molgera, the monster that assassinated Fado, Makar, Link and Fado restore the last parts of the Master Sword's power. Makar remains in the temple to continue praying to Farore for her blessing, and will be too busy to talk to Link. In the ending cutscene, when Link and Tetra return to the surface of the Great Sea, Makar and Medli appear on the deck of the Pirate Ship, waving to Link and Tetra. Gameplay Link can conduct the "Command Melody" to gain control of Makar. When controlling, the player can quickly tap the A button to make Makar fly. The player can also make Makar plant small seeds in patches of dirt by pressing A when the onscreen A button flashes. The seeds instantly grow into baby Deku Trees that allow Link to use the Hookshot to reach higher areas. The trees can also open certain locked doors. If Makar is caught by a Floormaster, he will be placed in a jail cell near the start of the temple. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Makar is featured as a sticker. His sticker gives a +4 bonus to slash resistance. Hyrule Warriors Legends Though Makar himself does not appear, he is referenced by the Korok Mask Fairy Clothing option which its based on the leaf mask he wears. Interestingly, it can be obtained on the Great Sea Adventure Mode map in the square that serves as an 8-Bit version of the Forbidden Woods (which is a reference to where Toon Link first encounters Makar in The Wind Waker). In addition to the Korok Mask, the Korok Trees that Makar grows in the Wind Temple in The Wind Waker appear in the Wind Temple portion of the Wind and Earth Temples stage. As part of the Master Wind Waker DLC, Midna's Standard Outfit (Master Wind Waker) is a Makar Recolor. Etymology Makar's name may be derived from the Scottish literature word "makar," meaning a poet or a bard. Bards are known for reciting poems while playing a string instrument such as lute or a harp, similar to that of Makar. Gallery Makar (The Wind Waker HD).png|Makar's artwork for The Wind Waker HD Makar Awakens.png|Link and Makar playing the "Wind God's Aria" Fado and Makar.png|Fado and Makar playing the "Wind God's Aria" Master Sword in Wind Temple.png|Fado and Makar restoring the Master Sword Master Sword fully restored.png|The Master Sword, fully restored by the prayers of Makar the Wind Sage See also * Aldo * Drona * Elma * Fado * Hollo * Irch * Laruto * Linder * Medli * Oakin * Olivio * Rown * Sages of the Master Sword es:Makore Category:Koroks Category:Sages Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters